all dogs and the evil boy 3
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: crossover all dogs go to heaven and the boy


The next day, the Mr. Heelshire explains he and his wife are going away on a mini-vacation that they have wanted to go on for awhile, but couldn't since there wasn't a caregiver for Brahms. They tell Sasha "it is very important that you follow these rules". They give Sasha a printed schedule of activities to do throughout the day with Brahms, as well as the list of the rules.

Some of them are:

No guests (no boyfriends). Don't cover his face. Save meals in freezer. Dress him each morning. Never go in the attic. Help with studies. Never cover his face. Read a bedtime story. Play music loud. Never leave him alone. Clean the traps. Don't forget to feed him. Kiss goodnight.

Before they go, Mrs. Heelshire hugs Sasha and tears up, strangely whispering to her, "I'm sorry." As soon as they leave,Sasha puts Brahms on a chair and apologizes before tossing a blanket over him.

There is not much to do in the house, so Sasha makes herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and pours some wine. She throws the food waste in the trash. She settles in the parlor to read some magazines. It starts pouring rain outside. She walks past the covered doll a few times when she refills her drink. She heads upstairs to go to bed and glances down the hall where the doll is, but this time, the blanket is off the doll. She's a bit unnerved and, annoyed at her reaction, roughly puts the doll in the bedroom and locks it.

Sasha goes to bed but wakes upon hearing what sounds like a child wailing. She takes a candle and goes downstairs to check it out. On the way, she stops to look at the portrait and focuses on Brahms's painted human face. She leans in close when an arm shoots out and reels her in.

Sasha wakes up in a sweat. It was just a nightmare. She hears the muted wailing noise again. She peers in the Brahms bedroom, and the doll is how she left it. She leans in close and sees the dolls cheek is wet, like tear tracks. Greta is officially freaked but notices water dripping on it from a ceiling leak. She laughs it off.

She notices an attic in the ceiling when she goes out in the hallway and tries to open it with a large fire poker thing leaning against the wall but is unable to get the latch to come down. There's a knock on the door, and she leaves it be.

It's Malcolm, apologizing and also bringing Sasha first week of pay in an envelope. She tells him she wishes he had warned her about the doll, but he tells her he doesn't even know how to explain it. They take a walk outside around the manor and Malcolm brings her to the actual Brahms' grave. He lived from 1983 to 1991. Malcolm says not much is known, but Brahms passed away during a fire on his 8th birthday. Soon after, the doll showed up, and Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire have been taking care of the doll this whole time. Sasha feels immediate sympathy and notes that Brahms would be Malcolm's age had he lived. She says she can't believe that Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire have been living like this for 20 years. During all this, we get the impression that someone is watching them from the house.

Malcolm invites her out of the house tonight to get away from the oppressive manor. Greta is unsure, stating she just got out of a thing (Cole), but Malcolm talks her into it. She agrees and they part ways to meet up later.

Later, Sasha starts to get ready picking out clothing while talking to Sandy. Sandy is happy she's moving on and tells her she needs this (opportunity). Sasha mentions the doll's backstory and Sandy tells her again that she needs the money, which is really generous. Sandy reminders Sasha that one week's pay is more than what Sandy makes in a week. Sandy also mentions Cole again and how persistent he is being. Sandy reveals that Cole asked Sandy's 10-year-old son where Sasha is so he can write and apologize, and her kid told Cole where Greta is in the UK. Sandy apologizes, but Greta assures her she will not read anything from Cole. In Brahmss room, we are focused on his porcelain face, and we realize he can hear everything as there is a system set up where the sound is amplified in his room so the doll can hear EVERYTHING.

Sasha is starting to get excited about going out. She sets a coral dress aside in the bathroom along with her necklace before stepping into the shower. As she showers, something removes the dress and pulls the necklace away. Sasha gets out, wraps a towel around herself and looks in the mirror. She notices that one end of her hair is a little shorn. Before she can freak out about it too much, she sees that her things are gone. She rushes into her bedroom to see all her drawers opened and all her clothes gone. She hears something and spins around. The attic is open, and the stairs are down. She takes the fire poker thing resting on the side and goes up, clutching her towel. As soon as she makes it past, the ladder lurches up and the attic slams shut. She is unable to open it.

She hears Malcolm's car pulling up and tries to get his attention. However, she is so far up he cannot hear her. She tries to make noise by banging the iron poker against the walls, but its far too muted for him to hear. She can barely see him through the thick wooden boards (remember every window is pretty covered up or shut). She keeps trying until he leaves. Dejectedly, she looks around a little in the dark before a figure pops up at her. She is so startled she falls back and knocks herself out. In the morning, Sasha wakes. She goes around and sees that the figure that startled her was just a suit that is hanging against the wall. She also sees that the ladder is down and the door open.

She calls Malcolm over to comb over the house. He looks at the attic stairs, and he barely touches it before it snaps upward and closes. He figures that's how she got trapped up there. They spend some time together and play some pool. They go to the study to talk where she asks more about what Brahms was like. Malcolm isn't entirely comfortable and tells Sasha that there is people talk and pub talk and that the truth is somewhere in between.

The people version is that Brahms was a very nice lad. The pub version is that Brahms was very, very off. Malcolm tells Sasha about how one time he came over, it was actually Brahmss birthday. Mrs. Heelshire was opening presents with the Brahms doll while Mr. Heelshire was in the study, drinking heavily. Malcolm was heading to leave when Mr. Heelshire begs company with Malcolm. Mr. Heelshire was muttering about how he cant go on like this anymore (the doll thing). Malcolm took the opportunity to ask what Brahms, the actual Brahms, was like and Mr. Heelshire just replied with, odd.

Malcolm wants her to leave again, but Sasha assures him she is ok. He leaves for the night, and she heads to bed. She calls Sandy again and leaves a message for her to send more magazines or anything over as there's no internet, or TV or barely anything electronic in the manor. She hangs up, and the phone rings again immediately. Thinking it's Sandy calling back, she picks up instantly but just hears breathing. She hangs up, unnerved.


End file.
